


The Long and Winding Road

by DeAngeloDarlingx



Category: Nightwish, Rammstein, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeAngeloDarlingx/pseuds/DeAngeloDarlingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie Freudenberger, Alisa Martinez and Till Lindemann are three of Germany's most popular YouTubers, the members of metal band Rammstein and best friends. Then Till and Emilie are found dead just twenty-four hours apart and Alisa is the prime suspect. Alisa swears her innocence until she decides to flee for Finland. There, she meets Tarja Turunen and Sharon del Adel. The three of them become very close friends but it isn't long before Alisa's past comes back to haunt her. Will Sharon and Tarja turn Alisa in or lie to protect her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Winding Road

Alisa Martinez was sitting at home, watching YouTube on her laptop. As she was browsing through her subscriptions, she saw that her friend and bandmate Till Lindemann had just uploaded a new video called  _How To Know You're German_. Excited, she clicked and noticed she was one of the first 50 viewers. "Guten tag!" Till said while waving and with a smile. "So today, I want to talk about various ways to tell if someone or yourself is German. The first is if you know what "Guten Tag" means. Okay well, the most obvious way to tell if someone is German is by their accent but have you heard all the accents in the world? Ain't nobody got time for dat!" he said. Alisa laughed and immediately liked the video and left a comment saying:

_Another awesome video T! We need to hang out again soon. :)_

A few minutes later, Till replied with:

_Thanks Ali! And I agree, we need to do a collab with Em soon. Also, congrats on 4 mil!_

Alisa replied back with:

_Thanks and word!_

Alisa, Till and Emilie Freudenberger formed the popular German band Rammstein but along with that, they were also three of Germany's most popular YouTubers, Emilie being the most popular of the three with 5.3 million subscribers. Alisa had just hit 4 million subscribers and Till had about 4.8 million subs. Emilie, who was known on YouTube as queenoftheseptics, was a gamer, Till a vlogger and Alisa a reviewer also she also played her fair share of games. The three Germans loved to collaborate with each other and other YouTubers such as Elina Andeberg, a Swedish YouTuber with a combined 3.4 million subs across her three channels and Caitlin Fisher who goes by killtheplier and has 8.2 million subs.


End file.
